


Smokey

by tillybean34



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillybean34/pseuds/tillybean34
Summary: something I imagine when I'm feeling sad :-)





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something I imagine when I'm feeling scared :)

I sit up right in my bed, sticky with sweat. I pick up my phone and the numbers 2:43 shine back at me.  _2:43 a.m. Just like before._  I stare up at the wood planks that rotate on my fan watching them spin with my eyes. I watch them go around again and again.  _Once. Twice. Three times._ I finally force myself to move the covers and sit up. I rub my sweaty hands across my face, thinking about how exhausted I am. Every night it feels like, I wake up terrified with no explanation. It's like having a bad dream and having no recollection of what it was, but just knowing it was frightening. I walk over to the windows that sit on the left side of my room and open the curtains. Everything seems frozen. The streetlight shines harsh, ugly shades of orange on neighbors cars and garbage cans. Nothing moves, no sign that any of it even exists. I sit infront of my window and grab the bottom, pushing upwards until I feel the cool air on my sweaty face. It's comforting almost. I take a deep breath until my nostrils sting and I exhale, the cleansing air leaving my lungs. I close my eyes and imagine it. The monster that comes to my window. I open my eyes, and they're met with tons of glowing yellow slitted pupils. The animal infront of me is barely an animal at all. It's a huge  _thing_ with thick, black fur that sticks up in places where it's matted, and looks like there's patches missing. It almost looks like a large, mishappen wolf or something but, when your eyes reach its face, that's where the similarities stop. It has a huge muzzle, with jagged sharp teeth jutting out in every direction, some resembling human teeth. It has large scruffy ears, the left one missing a chunk. It's eyes are spread out across its face, tons of them all different sizes and shapes, some almost droopy, others bright and alert. And they're all staring at me with an inviting look, like it knows how to comfort me. It leans its head down motioning for me to climb on it's back. I lift my leg out of my window and the cold air hits my bare skin. I grip onto the animals back and heave myself on. I lean against its back, looking up at the millions of tiny specks that litter the sky.  _Stars_ I think to myself, and an excitement induced giggle pushes its way out of my throat. The monster starts to pick up pace, running through my neighborhood. I sit up and look around, the night air cool against my legs and arms. I look around as the rush of houses goes by me, and I feel free. The monster takes me wherever I want, out of this city. I look around as we travel and I'm overcome with the feeling of being away from everything.  Endorphins from being free fill my brain and my stomach feels warm and content. I start to laugh, until it evolves into hysterics, basking in the feeling of being nonaligned, unobstructed, almost clear. I  close my eyes and smile as I lean on the monster. Completely carefree. I feel the animals corse fur feel softer, until it feels like linen almost. I knot my hands in cotton fabric and my eyes shoot open. I'm staring at my ceiling fan again. But when I turn my head, morning light shines into my room instead of lamppost illumination. I sit up in bed and sigh, but from relief this time. I'm happy. 


End file.
